Your Sunny Smile
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: AU, FangYing. Side story of Your Warm Smile. Fang adalah seorang pemburu monster bernama phantom. Ini adalah kisahnya, kenapa dia menjadi phantom hunter dan bagaimana ia terus bertahan dengan kehidupannya. Sinopsis gaje, Read and review.


**Entah kenapa pas baca ulang Your Warm Smile jadi pengen nulis lanjutan/side ficnya. Pertama kalinya nulis FangYing, jadi nggak tau feelsnya dapet atau nggak. Nggak perlu baca Your Warm Smile sebenernya, cuma kalau nggak dibaca rada musingin aja...**

 **Beberapa bagian terinspirasi dari Kamen Rider Spirits dan beberapa seri Kamen Rider lain.**

 **Warning: AU, no power, FangYing, character death, angst, OOC, miss typo**

 **Disclaimer: Fang dan Ying punya Animonsta, bukan punya saya**

* * *

 **Your Sunny Smile**

Makhluk hidup biasanya melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat dirinya bahagia. Makan, tidur, menikah dan lainnya, semuanya dengan dasar agar mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Tapi, dari semua makhluk hidup, manusia adalah makhluk hidup yang paling rumit. Karena kadang, manusia melakukan sesuatu bukan dengan dasar membuat dirinya bahagia. Namun sebenarnya, melakukan hal seperti itu apakah ada artinya?

IoI

Bar adalah sebuah tempat yang sering dikonotasikan tempat yang buruk dan kotor. Tempat yang diisi oleh orang-orang mabuk, kasar dan tidak tahu aturan. Sebagai bartender bar sejak lama, Gopal pun tahu soal hal itu. Tapi baginya, bar berbeda dengan tempat lain. Di sini adalah tempat yang menerima siapapun dengan tangan terbuka, asalkan mereka memiliki cukup uang untuk membeli minum. Tidak peduli apakah orang itu kriminal, pembunuh atau phantom hunter.

Gopal sudah banyak melihat berbagai macam orang di dalam hidupnya karena pekerjaannya ini. Orang yang kasar, orang yang kelihatan mengerikan namun baik, wanita yang menjajakan diri namun sebenarnya rapuh. Ia melihat kehidupan manusia tidak sesederhana yang ia kira saat ia masih kecil.

Tapi, mungkin dari semua orang, masih ada satu pelanggan yang kurang ia bisa mengerti selama ini.

"Lama tak bertemu, Fang."

Gopal menahan diri untuk mengatakan 'apa kabar' karena phantom hunter kenalannya ini penuh dengan luka-luka yang masih terlihat baru meski sudah diobati.

Wajahnya yang cukup tampan itu tertutup dengan berbagai plester dan perban di sana-sini.

Tubuhnya yang kaku saat duduk membuat Gopal tahu kalau luka phantom hunter ini pasti cukup parah, meski tersembunyi dibalik baju tebalnya.

Seperti biasa Fang tidak membalas sapaannya. Gopal hanya mendengus sambil meracik minuman alkohol kesukaan phantom hunter itu, yang pastinya cukup bagus untuk menumpulkan semua rasa sakit yang dia derita.

"Sepertinya phantom yang kau kejar sebelum kemari cukup kuat ya?" tanya Gopal. Ia menuangkan minumannya ke dalam gelas berisi beberapa es batu dan menyodorkannya ke depan Fang.

"Ia lebih kuat dari phantom yang lain, tapi masih bisa kutangani," jawab Fang dengan datar.

Gopal tidak mengenal begitu banyak phantom hunter, karena kebanyakan manusia masih sayang nyawa daripada mengambil profesi berbahaya seperti itu. Tapi ia paling menyukai sikap Fang yang sama sekali tidak menyombongkan kekuatannya. Ia jujur dan lurus, jarang ada phantom hunter seperti itu.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau istirahat selama beberapa waktu, sampai lukamu sembuh," saran sang bartender. Tapi, ia tahu sang phantom hunter tidak akan mendengar nasihatnya. Karena ia yakin, besok Fang sudah akan kembali memburu phantom yang lain.

Padahal di matanya, Fang masih muda, mungkin umurnya tak jauh beda dengan Gopal sendiri meski ia tak pernah menanyakannya. Tapi raut wajah dingin itu membuatnya selalu terlihat lebih tua. Padahal, umur seperti mereka adalah umur dimana manusia menikmati hidup. Jatuh cinta, menikah, memiliki keluarga...

"Sebenarnya apa alasanmu memburu phantom sampai seperti itu?" tanya Gopal lagi, tangannya sibuk membersihkan gelas-gelas yang ada di meja.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Fang balik, Gopal bisa mendengar nada tak suka dari mulutnya.

Tapi, ia tahu Fang bukan orang yang kasar, jadi ia tidak takut untuk menekan lebih jauh.

"Bukan begitu..., hanya saja, di mataku kau malah seperti sedang menyia-nyiakan hidupmu. Kau perlu kehidupan lain selain memburu phantom, kau tahu?"

Gopal tahu ia hanya ikut campur pada orang yang hanya sebatas pelanggannya. Sudah jadi pengetahuan umum, phantom hunter memiliki dua alasan memburu phantom. Bisa karena uang atau urusan pribadi.

Fang jelas memburu phantom karena urusaan pribadi. Dan sayangnya, phantom hunter dengan alasan seperti itu biasanya tidak pernah hidup lama.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Kemudian Fang menghabiskan minumannya, mengeluarkan uang dan menaruhnya di meja sebelum ia berbalik pergi.

Gopal hanya bisa mendengus dan mengambil gelas kosong miliki Fang. Ia harus meminta maaf pada Fang karena sudah ikut campur kalau bertemu dengannya lagi.

Itu kalau ia bisa bertemu dengan Fang lagi, dengan pekerjaan seperti itu, siapa yang tahu.

IoI

 _Sebuah tangan dengan lihai menorehkan pensil di atas kertas. Coretan demi coretan perlahan membentuk sebuah gambar. Dengan lihai, jemari itu bergerak ke sini dan ke sana, menggambar garis dan arsiran. Hanya bunyi goresan pensil dengan kertas yang bisa terdengar._

" _Faaaaaangggggg!"_

 _Pemuda itu tersentak dan serta merta berhenti menggambar. Ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, tak lupa memasang wajah masam pada orang yang sudah mengganggu dirinya di sore hari yang damai seperti ini._

" _Kau ini apa tidak punya kerjaan lain?" omel pemuda itu, menaruh pensilnya di atas meja._

" _Kau sendiri, bukannya jaga toko, malah menggambar," balas gadis itu. Fang hanya memutar matanya. Namun, senyuman cerah gadis itu membuatnya tak bisa marah terlalu lama._

 _Gadis yang cantik, dengan sebuah kacamata bulat di depan matanya yang cemerlang, senyumannya cerah, secerah matahari di musim panas._

 _Namanya Ying, teman Fang sejak kecil._

 _Gadis itu mengambil kertas yang sudah tidak kosong lagi dan menatapnya baik-baik._

" _Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak jadi pelukis saja, daripada jaga toko seperti ini."_

 _Fang hanya mendengus karena pertanyaan ini sudah begitu sering ia dengar jadi ia yakin Ying sudah tahu jawabannya._

 _Ia hanya mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Ying. "Ini cuma iseng," jawabnya._

 _Menjadi pelukis bukanlah pekerjaan yang menjanjikan. Sebagai anak yatim piatu, Fang membutuhkan pekerjaan yang lebih menghasilkan uang. Meski ia masih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan menggambar, tapi ia sudah menyerah akan hobinya itu._

 _Lagipula..._

" _Padahal kau berbakat lho... sayang sekali...," komentar Ying._

" _Sudahlah, katakan saja kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Fang. Topik pembicaraan soal ini terlalu sering dibahas sehingga ia lelah sendiri. Ia bertanya-tanya kapan Ying akan menerima kalau ia sudah menyerah soal menjadi pelukis._

" _Memangnya aku perlu alasan untuk menemuimu?" balasnya dengan mulut cemberut._

" _Ya, karena ini jam kerjaku," jawab Fang._

" _Tadi kau sedang menggambar."_

" _Karena sedang tidak ada pelanggan."_

" _Berarti aku tidak mengganggu dong."_

" _Kau di sini saja sudah mengganggu tahu."_

 _Ying makin cemberut, tapi Fang hanya tersenyum. Ia masih sulit mengobati kebiasaannya menggoda teman masa kecilnya ini. Bukan salahnya ketika wajah Ying yang kesal terlihat sangat manis. Meski, tak ada yang mengalahkan senyuman cerah itu._

" _Aku di sini untuk memberikanmu ini."_

 _Ying mendorong sebuah kotak kecil ke depan Fang._

 _Pemuda itu membukanya dengan wajah bingung dan menemukan sebuah kalung dengan cincing prisma yang bersinar indah di bawah cahaya._

" _Ini jimat untukmu, supaya kau tidak plin-plan lagi dalam menentukan sesuatu, anggap saja seperti cahaya yang menerangi dalam lorong yang gelap," celoteh Ying._

" _Kau ini ngomong apa sih?" tanya Fang dengan dahi mengernyit._

" _Sudahlah, pakai saja!" omel gadis itu, memaksa Fang memakai kalung itu. Ketika kalung itu tergantung di leher pemuda itu, sang gadis tampak puas dan tersenyum cerah._

" _Ini untuk apa?" tanya Fang, tidak seperti biasanya Ying memberikannya hadiah._

" _Hari ini kan kau ulang tahun, bodoh," jelas Ying._

 _Sang pemuda mengerjapkan mata, berusaha mengingatnya. Bukan salahnya karena ulang tahun adalah sesuatu yang tidak penting untuk dirinya yang sebatang kara ini._

 _Bel berdentang di kejauhan, pertanda mata hari akan tenggelam. Fang memandang Ying yang tersenyum padanya. Senyumnya jauh lebih bersinar daripada cahaya matahari sore yang masuk lewat jendela._

 _Andai gadis ini tahu kenapa Fang menyerah akan hobinya. Itu karena ia ingin menjadi lelaki yang pantas untuk Ying. Meski memang sampai sekarang ia belum pernah menyatakan perasaannya, tapi untuknya Ying sangat berharga. Senyuman gadis ini yang membuatnya mampu terus menjalani hidup meski kadang terasa berat._

" _Sudah sore nih, aku harus pulang," celetuk Ying. Di jaman yang dipenuhi phantom berkeliaran ini, malam merupakan waktu yang berhaya bagi semua orang, karena itu setelah bel matahari terbenam berbunyi, semua orang kembali ke rumahnya dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat._

" _Hati-hati, aku juga akan segera pulang."_

 _Dan Ying pun melambai sebelum keluar dari toko. Senyuman di wajahnya membuat sudut bibir Fang ikut naik dan ia membalas melambai._

 _Ia tahu banyak orang mengasihani dirinya yang sebatang kara, tapi baginya ia sudah cukup bahagia. Ia meraih kalung yang Ying berikan padanya dan senyumnya semakin mengembang._

 _Andai ia tahu, kalau roda kehidupan itu selalu berputar..._

 _Karena kebahagiaan itu tidak akan berlangsung selamanya._

 _Fang tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi, tapi ketika hari sudah malam dan ia kembali ke rumahnya yang sepi, mendadak suasana di luar menjadi sangat gaduh._

 _Dan ketika ia sadar, ia melihat Ying tergolek di lantai tak bernyawa._

 _Banyak orang berlalu lalang di sekitar Ying dan dirinya, terdapat begitu banyak suara, teriakan dan tangisan berbaur menjadi satu. Tapi, mata Fang hanya bisa terpaku ke gadis yang sekarang ada di pelukan ibunya._

 _Kulitnya pucat dan tak ada senyuman di wajahnya._

 _Separuh hati Fang berharap ini semua cuma mimpi, tapi ia tahu kalau ini kenyataan._

 _Dan dunia di sekitarnya seakan menjadi hancur berkeping-keping dan tak lagi berarti baginya._

" _YIIIIINGGG!"_

Fang terbangun melonjak dari tempat tidur. Butuh beberapa saat sampai ia sadar kalau itu semua cuma mimpi. Tangannya meraih rambutnya yang basah karena keringat. Rasa sakit yang berasal dari luka-lukanya terasa menenangkan karena tahu ia sadar dan ini kenyataan.

Tapi, siapa yang ia bohongi? Ia tahu mimpi itu adalah kenangannya, mimpi buruk yang sayangnya kenyataan di masa lalu.

Meski sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, ia masih tak bisa melupakannya.

Fang menarik napas panjang dan menenangkan diri. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menangis demi gadis yang sudah meninggalkan dunia ini. Tak ada lagi air mata, hanya rasa hampa dan pilu yang tersisa di hatinya.

Phantom hunter itu merogoh kalung yang selalu setia menggantung di lehernya.

Ying...

Andai ia tahu gadis yang ia cintai akan dihisap jiwanya oleh phantom di hari itu, ia akan menyatakan cintanya sebelumnya. Itu adalah penyesalan Fang selama ini. Ia ingin Ying tahu bagaimana perasaannya, bagaimana gadis itu berarti baginya, bagaimana ia memberi Fang semangat hidup dan mengetahui apa itu kebahagiaan.

Tapi ia tahu harapannya tak akan bisa terwujud. Ying sudah pergi, meninggalkan dunia ini.

Sedangkan Fang sendiri, merasa hidupnya tidak lagi berarti. Semua sudah tidak berarti lagi. Yang tersisa hanya rasa benci pada makhluk bernama phantom yang sudah merebut nyawa Ying.

Sambil menanti, kapan waktunya di dunia ini akan habis.

IoI

Phantom adalah makhluk keji yang berasal dari manusia yang kehilangan jiwanya. Bagaimana manusia kehilangan jiwa dan menjadi phantom belum jelas. Ada teori kalau korban phantom yang dihisap jiwanya akan menjadi phantom tapi ini belum terbukti. Tapi, ada juga yang mengatakan kalau korban tersebut tidak akan langsung menjadi phantom tapi membutuhkan waktu. Karena itu ada saran kalau semua korban phantom mayatnya dibakar.

Bagi Fang semua hal itu tidak penting.

Ia tidak tahu phantom mana yang sudah merebut Ying dari hidupnya dan sesungguhnya ia tidak peduli lagi.

Ia hanya ingin terus memburu phantom, memburu makhluk tak berjiwa tersebut.

Sampai nanti ia akan menemukan ajalnya sendiri. Fang tidak peduli apakah ia sedang menyia-nyiakan hidupnya sendiri, tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang ingin ia lakukan meski tak akan membuatnya bahagia. Dan itu sudah cukup.

Karena itu, saat ia mendengar ada phantom lagi yang membunuh penduduk desa di tengah hutan, Fang tidak pikir panjang segera memburunya.

Ia tak peduli tubuhnya penuh luka, kakinya sakit untuk dipakai berjalan, ia hanya ingin memburu phantom sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Sang phantom hunter hanya bisa mendecak lidah karena jejak phantom ini sulit dicari, tersamar oleh banyak jejak penduduk desa lain yang mengevakuasi mayat korban.

Ia akhirnya hanya menelusuri hutan, mengandalkan insting dan perkiraannya. Tangannya menggenggam erat pedang perak andalannya, siap menebas apapun yang ia temui.

"Phantom...," desis Fang saat ia melihat sosok phantom dari kejauhan.

Ia berhati-hati melangkah tanpa suara mendekati phantom tersebut. Phantom itu sepertinya perempuan, ia bisa melihat kulitnya yang pucat berhias tato di daerah tangan dan kakinya.

Ketika sosok phantom itu tak lagi tertutup bayangan pohon maupun rindangnya dedaunan, hati kecil Fang berbisik kalau sosok itu terlihat familiar.

Setiap langkah, detak jantungnya terasa semakin keras dan Fang berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia hanya berhalusinasi semata.

Tapi sayangnya, kenyataan berkata lain.

"...Ying...?"

Fang tak mungkin salah mengenali gadis itu. Ia bisa mengenali Ying dari kejauhan tanpa kacamata sekalipun. Bentuk tubuh itu, rambut itu... tak salah lagi...

Dan saat phantom itu berbalik menghadap dirinya, pegangan Fang pada pedangnya hampir terlepas.

Sepasang mata merah menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, mulut itu menteskan air liur dan wajah itu tanpa ekspresi seperti boneka.

"Tidak mungkin...," Fang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada di depannya. Tapi logikanya mengingatkan kalau mayat Ying memang tidak dibakar, melainkan hanya dikubur karena permintaaan orang tuanya. Tapi, bukankah selama ini teori korban phantom menjadi phantom tidak pernah terbukti? Kenapa Ying...

Banyak pertanyaan dan kebingungan menyerang kepala Fang, tapi ia tidak bisa berpikir lebih lanjut karena phantom bersosok gadis teman masa kecilnya itu sudah menyerangnya.

"Ying!" panggil Fang, merasa putus asa dan berharap Ying masih bisa mengenali dirinya.

Tapi, ia tak bisa melihat tanda-tanda Ying tahu dirinya.

Ia bahkan tidak merasa sedang berhadapan dengan Ying.

Hanya wajah dan tubuhnya yang sama, tapi phantom ini bukan Ying.

Meski sudah tahu hal itu, badan Fang sulit digerakan, hanya terus bergetar dengan telapak tangan yang semakin basah dan sulit memegang pedangnya.

Ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak dan menghunuskan pedangnya.

Tapi begitu bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata itu.

Fang tidak bisa bergerak.

Ying pun menyerangnya, mencekik lehernya dan mendorongnya ke tanah. Tapi Fang tidak bisa melawan, matanya hanya bisa berkaca-kaca berusaha menghadapi kenyataan pahit ini.

Apa sebenarnya salahnya? Tidakkah ia cukup menderita? Ia yang sebatang kara, kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya... tidakkah semua itu cukup? Kenapa ini harus terjadi padanya?

"Ying..," gumam Fang, merasakan bagaimana paru-parunya meronta karena kekurangan udara.

Kenapa ia bisa membiarkan orang yang ia cintai menjadi phantom? Kenapa ia tidak mengunjungi makam Ying lebih sering? Kelahiran phantom masih merupakan tanda tanya, tapi mungkin seharusnya ia bisa melakukan sesuatu.

Daripada membiarkan Ying berubah menjadi sosok haus jiwa yang tak akan pernah puas.

Kenapa hidupnya selalu dipenuhi penyesalan?

Fang menutup matanya, membiarkan setetes air matanya mengalir.

Ia tidak ingin membiarkan Ying tersiksa dengan rasa lapar tanpa pernah merasa puas. Jika memang jiwanya bisa memuaskan dahaga Ying meski hanya sementara...

Meski ia tahu sosok ini bukan Ying yang ia cintai, tapi...

Tak masalah kalau mati di tangannya.

Fang merasakan bagaimana Ying merundukkan wajahnya, siap menghisap jiwanya.

Saat itu ia merasakan bagaimana kalung yang ada di dadanya bergulir dan jatuh ke samping pundaknya.

' _Fang.'_

Fang tersentak dan mencabut sebilang pisau panjang yang ada di pinggangnya. Dengan gerakan cepat sebelum ia bisa berpikir lebih jauh, ia menghunuskan pisau itu ke phantom yang ada di atasnya menembus hingga menusuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aaaarrrrgghhh!"

Ia mendengar suara lengkingan tajam, sedangkan ia sendiri hanya mampu menggigit bibirnya merasakan bagaimana pisau itu menembus dadanya sendiri.

Ia memegang wajah Ying dengan kedua tangannya, tak peduli bagaimana phantom itu sedang berteriak dan sekarat. Darah hitam itu mengalir, membaur bersama darahnya yang berwarna merah.

"Maafkan aku...," Fang kesulitan bicara, dadanya terasa begitu sakit hingga sulit untuk bernapas.

Ia sangat mencintai Ying, sangat mencintainya hingga air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Menghabisi nyawa gadis yang ia cintai ini terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dadanya yang tertusuk pisau panjang.

Tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan Ying terus menerus berkeliaran dengan rasa lapar yang tak akan bisa hilang.

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Ying merasakan penderitaan itu lebih lanjut.

"Maafkan aku Ying... maaf...," ronta Fang, napasnya tersenggal-senggal dan ia pun batuk mengucurkan darah.

Ying akhirnya tergolek di atas tubuhnya, berhenti berrgerak. Dan Fang pun menutup matanya.

Sampai sekarang, ia sering berharap kalau semua ini cuma mimpi dan ia akan bangun, melihat Ying masih hidup dan ada di sampingnya.

Tangannya meraih tubuh Ying yang dingin dan memeluknya.

Biarkan ia mati seperti ini... ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi... ia sudah lelah.

Sudah cukup.

Bisa mati dengan Ying berada di pelukannya. Sudah lebih dari cukup.

IoI

Saat Fang membuka matanya, dadanya menarik napas meski terasa sakit, ia segera tahu kalau ia tidak mati. Ia segera bangkit, kemudian merintih karena sakit yang ia rasakan makin hebat.

"Fang, kau sudah sadar?"

Fang menoleh, melihat Gopal ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Kenapa bisa dadanya terluka seperti ini, sampai kemudian matanya membelalak dan menatap tangannya yang kosong.

"YING!?" seru Fang, melupakan semua rasa sakit dan segera turun dari tempat tidur. Langkah kakinya gontai tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk berlari, melupakan Gopal yang berteriak di belakangnya.

Napasnya sangat menyakitkan, tapi Fang merasa sangat menyesal ia tidak mati. Tapi yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Ying.

Ia akhirnya berhenti melangkah saat melihat kobaran api tak jauh dari penginapan tempat ia beristirahat.

Sebuah tiang kayu terikat dan diselimuti kobaran api.

Dan Fang tak perlu menjadi jenius untuk tahu apa atau siapa yang dibakar di sana.

"YIIING!" ronta pemuda itu dengan suara serak.

Matanya tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena tak memakai kacamata, tapi ia merasa bisa melihat siluet Ying dari dalam kobaran api itu.

Akhirnya kakinya menyerah untuk berderi dan ia pun jatuh terduduk di tanah, matanya terpaku menatap kobaran api yang ada di depannya.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Teriakan itu terdengar nyaring di telinganya, terasa pilu dan menyayat, sebelum Fang sadar kalau teriakan itu berasal dari dirinya sendiri.

Air matanya kembali mengalir, tak mempedulikan kenyataan kalau banyak warga desa yang sedang melihatnya.

Kenapa ia masih di sini? Kenapa ia masih hidup? Kenapa ia tidak mati bersama Ying? Phantom hunter itu sudah sangat lelah dengan semua ini. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menanggung semua penderitaan ini.

Fang membungkuk ke tanah, tidak mampu mengatur antara napas yang berat dan pendek, isak tangis dan rintihan pilunya. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca melihat kalung yang menggantung di lehernya.

Kalung yang bersinar kecil, memantulkan cahaya.

" _Ini jimat untukmu, supaya kau tidak plin-plan lagi dalam menentukan sesuatu, anggap saja seperti cahaya yang menerangi dalam lorong yang gelap."_

Fang berhenti merintih, meski air matanya masih mengalir. Ia perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang kobaran api hebat yang membakar mayat Ying menjadi abu.

Tangannya menggenggam kalung pemberian Ying dengan erat dan matanya menatap sendu asap yang membumbung tinggi ke langit yang kemudian menghilang di balik awan.

IoI

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm."

"Kau... tidak akan bunuh diri kan?"

"Tidak."

"Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Ada yang harus kulakukan."

Fang memanggul tasnya, melupakan rasa sakit yang menyerang sekujur tubuhnya hanya karena beban ringan seperti itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Fang merasa Gopal jadi semakin ikut campur dalam hidupnya, tapi pemuda itu sudah berhenti untuk peduli.

"Aku harus pulang ke kampung halamanku...," jawab Fang lirih.

Bagaimana Ying bisa menjadi phantom? Ia harus mengecek sendiri kuburan Ying dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Sebenarnya semua itu tidak ada artinya, sejujurnya di sudut pikirannya ia ingin cepat-cepat mati karena ia merasa begitu muak dengan kehidupannya.

Tapi, kewarasannya masih menghentikan dirinya untuk bertindak bodoh seperti itu. Apa kata Ying nanti?

Ia bisa mati demi gadis itu, ia juga bisa hidup demi gadis itu.

Meski rasanya begitu menyakitkan hingga ia tidak bisa berpikir lurus lagi, tapi Fang akan terus meronta dan berjuang dengan tubuh rapuh ini.

Dan mungkin dengan begitu, hidupnya akan sedikit memiliki arti.

 **End**

* * *

 **Maaf kalau tulisannya berantakan. Semoga feelsnya dapet, kalau nggak, maaf deh. Banyak pengulangan kata juga... Yah, nikmati aja kalau bisa.**

 **Silahkan reviewnya kalau berkenan.**


End file.
